


bottle of charms

by harukkum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Unbeta'd, lapslock, mindless writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/harukkum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the small moments of the lives shared between mingyu & minghao — and maybe a sprinkle of whatever chaos there is to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> this fic won't necessarily be a single verse since i haven't planned anything of the sort for it? it may be though depending on if anything more comes to mind. please enjoy though!

minghao awakes in the morning at a crisp 7:56AM — at least, that’s what it says on his phone. he drops the device back down on the bedside table with a soft groan, turning his back towards it as he nestles closer to the extra warmth radiating beside him. the human heater automatically pulls the smaller closer to him, tucking his head in a way so that when he takes a deep breath the scent of apples weaved into soft locks infiltrate his senses and relax around the other some more. legs tangled under the blankets, an arm clutched under minghao’s body while mingyu’s other hand tangled itself in the chocolate locks he smelled just a moment before, all other movement ceases from the both of them aside from the rise and fall of slow breaths.  
  
they stay that way for another half an hour before the heat becomes too much and minghao’s struggling to escape his boyfriend’s bear hug with little progress being made. he huffs and contemplates his options; there’s waking up mingyu to get him to let go, or there was thrashing around enough to either throw himself or the other off the bed — he goes with the latter. it was the easier option of the two if he were to be honest.  
  
“min — ” he slides his legs out from between the other’s legs, kicking them around as he starts twisting his torso furiously, “—gyu! let go!” repeats this for another ten seconds. “it’s too hot, get up!!” another twenty seconds. “ _mingyu!!_ ”  
  
he’s answered with sleepy grumbling and the human cage beginning to suffocate him. “mhmpphmm.”  
  
“wow, i can’t believe you, kim mingyu,” he snorts.  
  
minghao resumes his tantrum for another five minutes before the arms that were wrapped around him released their grip, the one under him retracting back to its owner’s boundaries before turning away from him. so scratch being thrown off the bed off his list — thank goodness. he breathes out a sigh of relief before sitting up on the mattress, arms stretched up above his head to hear the faint creaks of his bones. his stretch must’ve drawn up his shirt because the next thing he knows there are a pair of warm palms sliding from the sides of his waist to his midriff, pulling him back half on his boyfriend with a scream-grunt mix.  
  
“mingyu, get up!” minghao’s morning voice cracks on him part way through, his usual korean absent in that moment and replaced with strange sounding chinese breaking its tone midsentence.  
  
the taller brunet squeezes around his waist just a moment more, not even bothering to ask for a translation ( at this point, he’s come to understand that ‘xǐng lái’ is minghao for ‘get up before i wushu your ass’ ) before going right ahead to his morning greeting — “if i get a good morning kiss, i’ll get up,” he mutters into the younger’s ear.  
  
minghao tries to hide the fact that that voice of his makes his spine shiver for a split moment, instead straining his neck to give the other a proper stink eye at that request. “i’m not giving you _anything_ with that breath of yours.” he pulls apart mingyu’s arms this time, thankful for their tired hold on him as he swings his legs off the bed and heaves himself up onto his feet. turning to face the bed and its remaining occupant, he pulls the pillow he had been sleeping on and promptly whacks it at his boyfriend, his face deadpanning at the yelp mingyu lets out.  
  
“get. _up_.”  
  
the korean brunet sighs but nods, using up whatever willpower he can scrape up at the moment to _finally_ sit up and hurries off to bed before he can get a mouthful of pillow again. minghao hums in satisfaction, breaking into a small grin for the first time that morning before working right away to straighten out the sheets of their bed, smoothing out the blankets on top once he lays their pillows in proper position.  
  
while he’s doing this, mingyu goes ahead to brushing up, not bothering to fix the wicked bed hair he got himself in this morning before padding over to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast for the both of them. he’s thankful that his boyfriend had gotten him up early — they could enjoy some homemade pancakes this morning before heading to work. maybe an espresso or something to wake them up too. yeah, that sounds like a good plan.  
  
minghao joins him in the kitchen half an hour later, eyes drooping as he helps set the table for the both of them to enjoy in a bit. the other brunet chuckles at the sight, clearly seeing that sleep dust that’s enchanting the tips of his boyfriend’s eyes as he wraps up plating bowls of fruit salad to bring to the table with him. minghao’s already seated on his side of the table, holding himself back from digging in while simultaneously holding himself up from falling face first into his food. mingyu chuckles at the sight, setting down the remaining plates as he gazes fondly at him.  
  
“so will it be milk or juice?”  
  
“coffee,” he mutters softly — he puts extra emphasis on the ‘pp’, mingyu notices. it adds onto the cute charm of his accented korean.  
  
he fills him a glass of orange juice, setting down in front of minghao as he stands beside him. the chinese brunet shoots him a look similar to an angry rabbit and he can only chuckle softly before tapping his cheek. “later — so where’s the good morning kiss i asked for?”  
  
minghao huffs to himself, but reluctantly pecks his cheek after being asked. “sit down already, i’m starting to feel my stomach eat itself.”  
  
“i don’t think that’s possible. i’m a firm believer that whatever your stomach is, it’s something like a bottomless pit instead,” mingyu shoots back at him.  
  
it gets him another stink eye that quickly reverts back to the oddly endearing sleepy state that’s enough to fill up more than half his energy for the day alone. they eat in relative silence, the only sounds being the television several feet away that minghao turned on some time ago to the arirang channel. both don’t spend any longer than half an hour to devour their meal, mingyu excusing himself first for a shower while minghao goes straight ahead to dish washing duty. luckily, they were both relatively clean people so their apartment clean and organized for the most part.  
  
the two of them switch out smoothly, mingyu stepping out of the bathroom half dressed and minghao hurrying into the washroom with a pile of clothes to set aside on the sink. while the younger of the two goes about cleaning himself, mingyu leads himself back into the kitchen. rather than the espresso he had originally planned, he opts for a caffè macchiato instead. seems like it may wake the both of them up better in a good mood instead of an espresso.  
  
minghao drags his feet out to the living room, playing at the hem of his oversized orange t-shirt ( mingyu swears on his life that the shirt has never belonged to his, even if it does fit him better than it does his boyfriend ) whilst sitting down at the table with a towel around his neck.

the older brunet sighs, setting down the cup of macchiato on the table in front of minghao before rustling the towel on his head. “why don’t you properly dry your hair? you’re gonna get your clothes wet, y’know.”  
  
the younger picks up the drink, quietly sipping as he hums — mingyu swears he can see the hint of a grin on his lips if he squints. “i like it better when you do it for me.”  
  
“aish,” mingyu clicks his tongue but says nothing more. he’s not upset really, just more when it comes to when the other comes home and too tired to dry his hair after a shower — it’s so _easy_ for minghao to get sick! wet hair when it was cold doesn’t exactly help.  
  
he pats his partner gently on the back once he’s finished drying most of his hair, a silent signal indicating that he would leave him to finish the warm beverage while he finished getting dressed for their upcoming day at their respective work places.  
  
within fifteen minutes, they meet at the front door of their apartment, making sure each had their keys and wallets — minghao getting his lunch packed into his backpack, as arranged by none other than ming housewife. mingyu grabs the orange cap that matches his boyfriend’s outfit off from their coat rack, tucking it down on minghao’s head with a playful grin. he’s given a small pout in return, but it doesn’t stop him from leaning down to give him his first kiss of the day. the cap he had previously perched on the other’s head flips right off at the angle he leaned down in.  
  
“ah, do that _before_ you put it on me. i don’t want to dirty my hat,” the shorter huffs. picking up his headware, he brushes it off lightly before properly placing on his head — hesitating for a moment before leaning up to give a chaste kiss on the cheek. “soonyoung hyung’s waiting for me to open up the studio with him — i’ll come by the café later when i’m finished with work.”  
  
minghao slips on his sneakers in a rush, bouncing the bag on his back just slightly as he grins at  his boyfriend. “see you!”


	2. a past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a past that'll never repeat itself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is somewhat of a reincarnation au so be warned that there's small bits of implied death :')

five years pass — mingyu's sitting on the cobblestone steps of the home he once shared with him. he's gotten more silent since then; all he can offer of his old self remains to be his smile. it doesn't reach his eyes like it did before.  
  
he misses myungho.  
  
the younger has always told him that his health wasn't the best; mingyu would beg to differ though. he's seen him wrestle fish, hunt, and do everything that practically screamed strength. but myungho was right. his health was his downfall.  
  
the last time they held hands was inside their home, when myungho could no longer move, and breathing his last breath. mingyu kissed his head, nuzzled his cheek against against his face, and cried himself to sleep just beside him, hands still linked. that was five years ago.  
  
he recalls the very moment myungho's body was draped with a white su-ii, and his heart has never been squeezed so hard that he was surprised he could still breathe afterwards.  
  
mingyu looks up at the moon tonight from his doorsteps, stares at it for a few moments, then heaves a sigh as he drags his feet back inside to an empty home that's had no one waiting for him for over a thousand days.  
  
/  
  
minghao's eyes are red, thin veins cracking through the white of his eyes as his skin is flushed a sensitive rose colour. he's sitting beside minkui, beside the excuse of a bed that the other lies in. it's become a harsher winter this time around in anshan.  
  
although minghao had managed to keep from sickness this year, the same could not be said for his partner. although minkui has gotten sick in the past, he made do with what he could all through it. this time, it was much harder for him to stay awake let alone keep his eyes open. minkui only has enough energy to say good morning & good night, wash his face, eat small bites of food minghao feeds him, and press a soft kiss on the top of his partner's forehead.  
  
it hurts to watch him like this.  
  
even now, minghao can see that he isn't getting any better. they've had doctors come in left and right, both recommended by their mothers and whoever minghao could convince to come with the money they earned combined. what's left of their money goes to food and whatever medicine minghao can get a hold of.  
  
minkui's not getting any better.  
  
the doctors and passing village grandmothers tell him that he won't last the end of winter.  
  
minghao grips minkui's hand tighter.  
  
he's praying and praying every moment he gets for his partner to be well again, for him to be able to open his eyes the next morning, for him to be there by the end of winter.  
  
jin minkui doesn't survive the winter.  
  
/  
  
mingyu wakes up after being catapulted out of a nightmare. he flinches as his eyes fly open, hands trembling as he readjusts his vision to the darkness. beside him, the brunet turns his head towards him, peeking through his eyelashes to look at him.  
  
"...hm? what's up?"  
  
like that, mingyu's trembling ceases, and he hesitantly reaches for minghao's hand on top of his pillowcase. he slips their hands together, palm against palm, fingers threaded together as he slows down his breathing and takes in the other's presence.  
  
he's here. they're here. alive. well.  
  
minghao squeezes their hands as a silent reassurance. he knows mingyu's gotten a nightmare.  
  
sitting up from the bed, the younger rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he looks at mingyu.  
  
"want to watch cartoons?"  
  
mingyu nods, sitting up with him, gently tugging his hand to get them out of bed and into the living room. minghao follows silently, guiding them to their sofa, turning on the lamp beside it before reaching for the television remote.  
  
a dream, a dream.  
  
a past that'll never repeat itself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't already catch it:  
> * _seo myungho (서명호)_ is minghao's korean name !  
>  * _jin minkui (金珉奎)_ is mingyu's chinese name !
> 
> [my writing blog !](http://taeokki.tumblr.com)


	3. 161019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _based off of[3D 의 힐링타임](http://www.vlive.tv/video/15691/SEVENTEEN-3D-%EC%9D%98-%ED%9E%90%EB%A7%81%ED%83%80%EC%9E%84)_.

"the8, i love you ~"

"no ~"

minghao attempts to hide his grin, failing the moment he listens to mingyu's response to his teasing rejection.

"din— wait, what do you mean 'no'?!"

his lips split in a slim smile, using the remainder of the call to just listen to his voice and interject small commentary before ending their vlive for the night. it's late, they were mostly finish anyways, and it was about time to head back to the company building before any staff had their heads.

seokmin parts from his friends to join the older members who're resting back at their dorms, while chan merges with soonyoung in their practice room to possibly come up with some other choreography options for their upcoming comeback title track. minghao takes his time to walk to the studio room, knowing that's where it was likely for his partner to be at since they called.

the brunet pulls off his cap as he steps inside the room, rustling his hair before combing his fingers through it, pushing his hat back down on his head. mingyu twists his chair a bit to see the other coming in, acknowledging him for a moment before turning back to the computer monitors to review his work. minghao settles in a chair beside him, scooting up right next to him to reach a hand out to place on his right shoulder and his head leaning on the other.

"how's it going?" minghao greets him.

mingyu hums softly, an answer that's ambiguous. he takes it as not much since they checked in on him. the younger takes a few moments to slowly read over the lyrics written on the screen, muttering them quietly to himself as mingyu listens.

the older of the two shifts his gaze to look at minghao on his shoulder. the glow of the monitor gives his tanned visage an odd sort of lighting — it's not soft enough to suit him at all. he thinks the light that peeks in during early mornings suits the chinese member much better.

when minghao finishes reading, his eyes roll up to meet mingyu's gaze, lifting his head off of his shoulder after a few seconds to tilt his head.

"what?"

"did you mean it?"

mingyu really shouldn't be overthinking, especially when it came to the casual lifestyle of their relationship. but then again, he was a bit sulky that his boyfriend was the only one to reject his calls of affection.

the brunet takes a moment to stare at him, a nervous jitter running through his spine as he returns the gaze to the younger. then —

then minghao lies his cheek back down on his shoulder.

"you know i didn't," he says, reaching for mingyu's hand to slip his fingers through the cracks.

mingyu smiles softly, squeezing his hand gently as he returns his attention back to the monitors in front of them.

"yeah, i know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my writing blog !](http://taeokki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
